tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rheneas
Rheneas *'Number': 2 *'Built': 1865 *'Builder': Fletcher, Jennings and Co. *'Configuration': 0-4-0WT *'Arrived on Sodor': 1866 Rheneas is the Skarloey Railway's second engine. Bio Rheneas was built by Fletcher, Jennings, and Co. at Whitehaven and arrived on the Skarloey Railway sometime around 1866. Unlike Skarloey, Rheneas was stern and thoughtful and fell out with Skarloey after the latter called him a "stick-in-the-mud" following an argument over cabs. The two reconciled after Rheneas saved Skarloey from a landslide. Rheneas literally saved the railway by keeping service through a very lean period in the late 1940s. By 1950, Skarloey was in need of repairs, leaving Rheneas to run the line. He managed to pull a full train home one rainy day despite jammed valve gear and thus was rewarded with an overhaul. His overhaul took place in 1961 and was returned to the Skarloey Railway soon after. Rheneas returned to service in 2002 after an overhaul that was started in 1999. Persona In the fourth season, Rheneas is happy and cheerful, but because of his age, he often breaks down. From the ninth season, Rheneas has become somewhat immature and reckless, such as when he decided to take the dinosaur skeleton on his own and took part in the race with Freddie. However, Rheneas has been kind and helpful as when he decided to take Skarloey's coal trucks to the Wharf as a surprise for him. Despite the fact that the coal trucks went missing thanks to Peter Sam, the gallant little engine was able to give Skarloey a much needed rest. Likewise, Rheneas helped Skarloey when he got stuck in Percival Pond with the puppet show special. He is widely respected by fellow engines and drivers alike and has a good sence of humor. Basis Rheneas is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Dolgoch. Livery In the Railway Series Rheneas is painted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery and blue and yellow lining. In the television series he is painted vermilion with gold and black lining. For unknown reasons he is colored carmine in all merchandise ranges, except the Bandai Tecs range. In Blue Mountain Mystery, he will be repainted yellow, as his other paint was ruined when he had an accident on the Blondin Bridge. Appearances Voice Actors * Ben Small (UK/US; Season 16 - onwards) * Ryōtarō Okiayu (Japan; Season 4 - 7) * Daiki Nakamura (Japan; Season 9 onwards) Trivia * In New Little Engine Rheneas is depicted as an 0-4-2. * His name is Sudric for "Divided waterfall". Merchandise * ERTL (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal and repainted versions) * TOMY/TrackMaster (normal and repainted versions) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal and repainted versions) * My Thomas Story Library * Bandai Tecs * Wind-up Trains (normal and metallic versions) Gallery File:GallantOldEngine-GallantOldEngine.jpg File:SpeedkillerRS6.JPG File:Rheneas3.png‎ File:ABadDayforSirHandel14.png File:FaultyWhistles13.jpg File:RheneasandtheDinosaur2.jpg File:RheneasandtheDinosaur.jpg|Rheneas and the dinosaur File:RheneasandtheDinosaur5.jpg File:MissingTrucks21.png File:MissingTrucks12.png|Rheneas wearing one of Skarloey's faces File:MissingTrucks10.png File:MissingTrucks2.png File:PushMe,PullYou2.jpg File:Don'tBotherVictor!31.png|Rheneas in CGI File:BlueMountainMystery8.png File:Rheneaspromo.jpg File:Rheneasnameplate.png|Rheneas with Sir Handel's face File:S5Rheneaspromo.jpg|Promo shot with missing buffers and coupling hook File:Rheneashead-onCGIpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:CreepyCutting!6.png|Rheneas in a magazine story File:RealDolgoch.jpg|Rheneas' twin and basis, Dolgoch Merchandise Gallery Image:RheneasERTL.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLmetallicRheneas.gif|ERTL metallic File:OriginalWoodenRheneas.jpg|Wooden Railway File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayRheneas.jpg|Reissued Wooden Railway File:2012WoodenRailwayRheneas.PNG File:WoodenRailwayYellowRheneas.png|Repainted Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongRheneas.jpeg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayRheneas.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Wind-upRheneas.jpg|Wind-up Rheneas File:TrackMasterRheneas.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterRheneas'NewCoatofPaint.jpg|Repainted TrackMaster File:RheneasStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Rheneas's story library book Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Tank engines Category:Images